Chess, Anyone?
by insight-to-insanity
Summary: After learning his boyfriend has never before been beaten in chess, Katsuya decides to challenge Seto to a game. SetoJou yaoi one-shot


I haven't written anything in a long time and this little plot bunny wouldn't quit gnawing at me, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy it! It was fun to write

WARNING: This story contains YAOI that is BOYxBOY material!! If you don't like that sort of thing RUN AWAY! FAR AWAY!!

I don't know if I'd really call this an R rated fic, but I figure I can't be too careful, what with The Joys of School Projects, my very FIRST Seto/Jou fic being pulled off the site... Please. A moment of silence as I mourn for my story. ;; it was a very sad experience

DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? Why naturally! Can't you tell by all the episodes in which Yuugi and the gang come across Seto and Katsuya making out? Or all the times Yami has to yell at them to quit sucking face and help him save the world? No? Well, shucks. Guess I lost it. Damn. I didn't think anyone would bid higher than a cookie...

NOTES:

xXxXxXx means change in scenery, time lapse, you get the picture

X

Chess, anyone?

X

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH HIM! ANNIHILATE HIM! MAKE HIM TASTE THE BITTER FLAVOR OF DEFEAT!"

"You do realize you're talking about your boyfriend, don't you Jou?" Honda asked with a bored tone while pushing around the gray gloop Yami had fabricated for their dinner. Yuugi had insisted on everyone coming over to eat at his home, which wasn't unusual, however he also insisted that Yami cook to "broaden his horizons." Or in other words, "Do something to earn his room and board." Yami's suggestion of using sexual favors as a source of payment had earned him a swat on the arm from the smaller (and rather red) duelist, along with a brief thoughtful gaze. As for everyone else, they hadn't known of the situation till their arrival, and by then it was too late to grab at some flimsy excuse for an escape.

Katsuya, Ryou, Bakura, and Honda had all arrived around six. Ryou and Bakura were the last, both looking a tad flushed and extremely pleased with themselves over something. No one wanted to push the subject. Marik and Malik, in spite of Yami's objections, had been invited as well, but did not come due to "prior engagements." Bakura had pouted at this, and grumbled that he should've been with them. When he started grinning and muttering about the pretty sound of mortal screams, Ryou laughed nervously and kicked him swiftly in the shin. Bakura didn't get angry, but did seem a bit put out when Ryou informed him that the strike was not a form of foreplay. Naturally Kaiba had also been asked to come, but he declined due to a meeting he had to attend.

Somewhere between discreetly hiding food in napkins and "accidentally" spilling it onto the tile floor, the conversation had turned to chess. It was Ryou's doing. He had been carefully steering the conversation away from the abomination on their dinner plates since his yami had jumped on top of his chair, screeched a string of Egyptian curses while pointing a shaking finger at the food, and began throwing spoons at the offending concoction. Normally Bakura would have chosen knives, but Yuugi, being the clever, clever boy he is, decided that having two yamis that positively loathed each other and sharp pointy objects (of which one yami was particularly skilled at throwing) in the same room was NOT a good idea.

The conversation prior to Katsuya's outburst went something like this.

"I love Duel Monsters, but the game of chess also has many interesting points," Ryou had said, straining to remain smiling despite the white haired demon with narrowed eyes next to him who was not too quietly calling him a traitor. "It's a classic game of strategy. A war, if you will. A battle of wits. Moves are thought out far in advance, defenses are plotted, and every piece has an equally important role in accomplishing the plan. And chess, like Duel Monsters, demands that you constantly read your opponent's reactions so you can figure out just what their plan of attack is and counter it."

"You seem to know a lot about the game!" Yuugi said cheerfully, as he forced down another spoon full of Yami's mashed potatoes. He shuddered slightly and then continued, "Do you play a lot?"

Ryou frowned. "No, not anymore. I used to play all the time at my school in England, but the only student I know in Domino who enjoys chess is Kaiba."

"So wha don ya pway Seho?" Katsuya asked through a full mouth. He was quite enjoying the gray catastrophe.

"I asked him before, but he just said there was no point since I could never offer him any challenge in the game," Ryou explained. "Which is probably true, he is a genius after all."

Katsuya swallowed. "So? If you concentrated real hard you could stand a chance. It's not like he's unbeatable or anything."

"Well, actually Jou, Kaiba has never lost a game of chess. Ever."

"Oh yeah?" Jou asked, a gleam in his eyes. "Well then, I guess it's up to Jounouchi Katsuya Genius Extraordinar to change all that!"

And thus the idea was planted into Katsuya's mind. It wasn't that he wanted to see Seto fail (he actually loved watching his boyfriend win) but still, it would be funny to see Seto lose to him. Katsuya had tried numerous times in the past to beat him in games. Whether it was Duel Monsters, a foot race, or even Go Fish, Kaiba _always_ won. Of course, he no longer gloated over beating Jou. He would just smirk triumphantly until Jou pouted and then he'd nibble at the blonde's lip. So really, everybody wins. But just once it'd be nice to be the one to smirk, the one to nibble, the one to win.

Plus, Seto pouting was an incredibly cute and rare sight to see.

xXxXxXx

"No, Katsuya, the rook goes on the corner."

"The what?"

"The rook."

"...The castle thing."

"Ah! Okay. Now, where does the horsy go?"

Seto sighed as he directed his boyfriend how to set up the chess board. He didn't want to play him, but the blonde had been so insistent. And so had his tongue down Seto's throat, so really how could the CEO say no? He didn't even know the puppy had any interest in the game, but obviously something had peaked it.

"Pup, do you know how to play at all?"

"Um, sorta..."

"Sorta?"

"Yeah, um, this tallish thing," Katsuya said, pointing at the bishop. "Can go diagonally. And the horsy can only go in L shapes. And the pawns can only move one space forward at a time, except the very first time, and they have to go diagonally if they wanna kill anyone."

"Well, at least you called the pawns by the proper names."

"Proper names, shmopper names, lets play!" The blonde announced excitedly and watched the board intently.

Kaiba felt his lips twitch into a barely noticeable smile. If nothing else, Katsuya was entertaining. Seto picked up one of his men and moved it forward, "Pawn to Queen's bishop."

Jou blinked at him as if just coming out of a stupor. "Huh?"

"Never mind, we don't have to be so formal."

"Okay." Katsuya then moved his knight into play. Kaiba quirked a brow at him. Oh yes, the puppy really never had played against a decent opponent before.

Two minutes into the game and Katsuya had already lost a bishop, a rook, and both knights. It wasn't Kaiba's fault, he had tried to give him a break. But he just kept putting them in such obvious danger!

"Oh man, I'm really doing bad, aren't I?" Katsuya asked with a soft embarrassed chuckle.

"No, you're not doing... _bad_. You're just new to it, that's all." Kaiba said reassuringly as he purposely missed an opportunity to take the puppy's last rook.

"I think it's because I didn't sleep well last night," said Katsuya conversationally, moving his bishop forward to take a pawn. Seto ignored the fact that the move put the bishop in danger of his knight.

"And why was that?" He picked up his rook, thinking of where to put it.

Jou sighed sufferingly. "I had yet another wet dream."

And the rook promptly slipped out of Seto's fingers.

"A-a wet dream?" He questioned, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. It wasn't as if sex was a new subject for Seto and Katsuya, far from it. However, Katsuya had never discussed any lewd dreams he had. "About what?"

"You," Jou answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Aren't you going to move?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Seto said hastily and placed the rook down randomly. "Now what I mean is, what were we doing in the dream?"

"Oh," Katsuya giggled, biting his lower lip slightly as his cheeks flushed. "Well, we were... ya know."

Now Seto was very interested. The puppy wasn't real shy about sex, he couldn't be as often as he and Seto participated in it, and for him to be so embarrassed that he was blushing like some school girl virgin, the dream had to have been really good.

"Yeah?" Seto nodded encouragingly.

"Your move."

"What?"

"Your move, I just went."

Seto gave it little thought as to how he hadn't noticed the blonde move anything, and even less thought as to the pieces he himself moved. All he wanted to concentrate on now was the flushed boy in front of him.

"So, getting back to this dream, what happened?"

Jou smiled and pushed his hair back nervously. "Well," He replied as he moved one of his pieces. "You know how you're always early to school?"

Seto nodded silently, numbly moving his bishop back two spaces.

"In the dream, I got there early, too. And..."

"And?" Seto just kept his excitement in check.

"No one else was there. It was absolutely silent. At first I was happy and I ran to our class because I knew I'd be able to spend time alone with you, but when I got there, you weren't there."

Seto listened intently and moved his rook to the side.

"But then I felt you wrap your arms around me and you whispered in my ear, 'Finally, I've got you all alone, Katsuya.' Then you licked from my lobe to my throat and it just felt so _real_!"

Seto could feel his pulse quicken and the sight of the pleasure that flashed through Katsuya's face. He moved a pawn forward to claim one of Katsuya's. "And then?"

"And then you started to undo the top my uniform and nip at my shoulders and just as I was starting to simply drift away in the sensations, I felt something cool on my neck."

"What was it?"

Katsuya hesitated, as if not sure he wanted to reveal the information, but this pause only heightened Seto's desire to know. He reddened as he replied, "It was a leash."

"A leash?" Seto repeated, needing confirmation.

Jou nodded slowly, "Seto...?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"It's your move again."

Seto quickly moved his... something... somewhere... and snapped his attention back to the puppy.

"So, I put a leash around you neck and then what?"

"Well, I got angry with you. I started yelling that I wasn't a dog and that I sure as hell wasn't your property. But when I turned to face you, your eyes were just so _dark_ that I stumbled on my words and forgot what I was going to say. Then you dragged me, not too roughly but definitely harder than you needed to, over to the desks. Your desk. And you pushed me down in the chair, twisted the leash a few times around your hand so it was shorter, leaned your face in close so I could feel your warm breath across my skin, and hissed, 'But you _are_ my property, Katsuya. I own every part of your soul, your body, you. You belong to me. I _own_ you.' And as you said it your eyes just got darker and darker and they absolutely _burned_! And..." Katsuya trailed off.

"And what?!" Seto demanded, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"The game..."

"What?" Seto growled.

He watched as Katsuya's eyes fluttered, as if remembering some tremendous feeling at the sound of his growl. "Yo-your turn..."

Seto huffed irritably at the puppy's insistence that they continue to play and rapidly moved a piece. "Then what?"

"Then you said, in..." Katsuya bit his lip and looked all the willing to ravish Seto. "You said in that _growl _of yours, 'And since you are _mine_ and you _belong_ to me, it really isn't right for you to call me Seto, now is it?' And at first I disagreed with you, but then you slid your fingers down my groin and I- I couldn't help but agree with you. You then said, 'So instead of calling me Seto, you shall now refer to me,' And then you gently squeezed me, causing me to moan and said, 'As Master.' And Seto I-- I..."

"What?! You what!?"

"Oh gods, Seto!" Katsuya's honeyed eyes glowed with barely restrained lust. "I had never felt so _turned on_ in my life!"

On some level, Seto knew he looked like an idiot as Katsuya said that, what with his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. But at that moment he couldn't care less, all he knew was that Katsuya had an erotic dream about participating in slave and master role-play with him. And the puppy had liked... no, he had _loved_ it! Seto shifted in his seat, his arousal becoming painful and he stared in Katsuya's eyes. Seto was certain that if he did anything that could possibly be considered sexual, then Jou would lose it and jump him then and there. And as much as that idea appealed to him, he wanted to hear the rest of the dream.

"Really?"

"YES! I couldn't do anything! I just... just... oh, Seto! And the look in your eyes when I called you Master," Katsuya eyes enlarged as he watched Seto. "Yes, just like that. They flickered just like that... Master."

"Wh-what happened next, Ka-katsuya?"

"Well, then you _ordered _me to strip. And you know how much I hate taking orders, but... hell, I _wanted_ to take them from you! I wanted to do anything to make you feel good, to make you _scream_..."

"Y-yes..."

"And after I took all my clothes off, you just stood there, staring at me, and you looked so hungry!" Katsuya told him, his voice desperate with want. "And I just wanted it so badly! I wanted -- needed you! But you were just standing, licking your lips. So I grabbed myself--"

Seto's eyes flared wide as the mental image of Katsuya jerking himself off flooded into his mind. He could see it so clearly. Katsuya sitting with his legs spread in his school chair, totally unclothed, stroking himself with wanton abandon. Seto's name hanging off his swollen red lips...

"But before I could finish, you snatched my hands away and hissed, 'You're mine, puppy. And only I get to play with you.' And Seto, I kept agreeing, and started begging! I was shaking I needed you so badly! And then I said -- I said...!"

"Yes, yes, you said what, Katsuya?!" Seto leaned half way across the table to get close to his boyfriend. "What did you say?"

"I said..." Katsuya gulped, and then his voice lowered into a husky rasp, absolutely dripping with sensuality. "I said... checkmate."

Seto blinked. "You said... what?"

Katsuya leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest and with calm smugness replied, "I said checkmate, Seto. I win."

"What are you talking--?" Katsuya pointed at the table and Seto glanced down at the chess game he had forgotten all about. Sure enough, the puppy had beaten him. "You... you cheated!"

Jou frowned, but his eyes still sparkled with delight. "How do you figure that?"

"You just said all that stuff to distract me so you could win! You chose then to tell me about the dre... wait. Did you even have that dream?"

Katsuya at least had the good grace to look a little guilty. "No, I was sorta making it up as I went."

"I can't believe you would stoop to that!" Kaiba declared incredulously.

Jou's smirk returned full blast. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"I couldn't help it," Seto responded through clenched teeth.

"Oh?" Katsuya's eyes narrowed seductively as he leaned closer and asked in a near whisper, "Did I really make you that hot, Master?"

Katsuya had been slammed to the ground on his back before his brain had time to register the sight of Seto growling and leaping out of his seat. Seto began fumbling frantically with Jou's shirt, but his impatience won out and he tore the fabric in half.

"HEY!" Jou began to protest, only to be silenced by the glint in Seto's eyes. His blue eyes had taken on an impossibly dark hue, just like how Katsuya had described...

Jou set his head back on the floor and allowed Seto to continue to devastate his clothing, his grin growing broader.

Just like in Duel Monsters, foot races, Go Fish, and every other game he played with Seto. Everybody wins.

X

X

X

Hee hee, that was fun Review if you want to!


End file.
